Timeless Love
by DJRena
Summary: Sesshomaru encounters a little girl, not human or demon, who sends him to the future, but because of his arrogance, makes him start life as a human. He's searching for his mate. SessXOC This time, it's a girl. MXF mentions of yaoi


Timeless Love

Gaarakoi: This is the first chapter of a story that's been plaguing me for the longest time. Sesshomaru finds his perfect mate, but at a high price. How far is he willing to go to win her? As much as it hurts to give my Sesshy-chan to someone other than myself, Inuyasha, or Naraku, I think it's going to turn out to be a good story. With sex at the end. No matter what happens. Even if I have to make some Inucest. (Yea!)

Timeless Love

Chapter 1

A tall, beautiful man walked regally throught the trees known as Inuyasha's Forest, not entirely sure why he did so. "Something is calling to this Sesshomaru," he murmured softly. As he stopped infront of the Goshinboku Tree, he looked up into the branches, golden eyes falling upon a small girl.

While the golden-haired child didn't smell of ningen, she didn't quite smell completely youkai either. She appeared to be around Rin's age, wearing a simple pair of black shorts and a dirty tan shirt hanging off her shoulder. "Right on time, that you are, Sesshomaru-dono," she chirped, a smile lighting up her deep purple eyes. "What do you want of me, youkai?" Sesshomaru's deep voice asked.

The girl laughed melodically and her eyes flashed a moment. "You know as well as I that I'm neither ningen or youkai," she said with a smile, eyes returning to their former color. "And it's not about what I want. It's what _you_ want." The demon lord cocked an eyebrow at the child. "What I want?" he asked, earning a nod. "Well," the girl said thoughtfully, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "I suppose it's to help you, as well as almost everyone that knows who you are. Anyways," she continued, hopping easily to the ground and heading out of the forest. "If you'll follow me, I'll explain on the way."

Wondering a little what this girl was and what she was talking about, Sesshomaru followed her through the trees. "You see," she said, "I'm known as Tsuki. And I have this little talent. But that's not what's important. I know that you are considering taking a mate."

Sesshomaru stopped and Tsuki turned around. "Yes, as I said, a talent. But it's more than simply being able to read minds across distances." She started walking again and the adult behind her narrowed his eyes, but reluctantly trailed her. They walked into a small clearing, with an aged well. Tsuki walked up to it and hopped on the edge of the mottled wood.

"This is the Bone Eater's Well," she said, gesturing behind her. "The ningen girl your brother is traveling with uses it to go to and from her time, in the future." She stopped and looked at Sesshomaru long and hard before she continued. "You want to take a mate, but you are unable to find one worthy of someone like youself, correct?"

The demon lord nodded slightly and the girl frowned. "You are a very arrogant demon. The one you will seek is worthy of you, but you are not worthy of her." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes once more. "What exactly does that mean?" he asked, his hand gripping Toukijin. The child in front of him smiled, but, unlike the other ones, was full of malice. "I was just going to send you as you are, but let's take it up a notch, shall we? Someone like you could use a lesson or two in humility."

Sesshomaru's patience snapped and he silently drew his sword. "Not one more word," he growled. Tsuki laughed, eyes flashing again. "Neither of your swords will do any good against me. If anything, Tensaiga will do the most damage," she said in amusement. The man charged at her with deadly prescison and speed. How dare someone speak to Sesshomaru like that!

The girl made no move to run and as Toukijin reached her face, she simply reached up and gripped the blade between two fingers. "That was not very nice," she said. "Let go, wench!" Sesshomaru growled, unable to free his sword from her grip. Tsuki shook her head and tsked.

"Again, I suppose I'm going to have to make it harder for you. Now, you will be ningen, born of a time in the future. Your childhood will be the opposite of this life. Only your human mother will be there, and she will dispise you. You will not be pampered, and with your attitude, you won't survive very long."

The girl stared at him, holding him in somewhat of a trance. "You will keep all of your memories, but lose all of your powers. Now, when you find _her_, you won't recognize her, but you'll feel something. When your paths cross again, you will spark her interest. She should know what happens next. If you cannot take living in such a manner, you need only to kill yourself, and I will see that you are returned to this world. If you do so, you will never be able to take a mate."

The girl released the blade near her face and lazily lifted her hand, Sesshomaru rising into the air and into the well. As his face was at eyelevel with the girl, she paused, his body remaining in mid-air. "I thought Taisho-chan raised you better than this, Sesshomaru-dono," she whispered. His eyes widened comically. Smiling at the look on his face, she clenched her fist, the man falling into the well and he saw darkness.


End file.
